


Like Batman

by musiclovinchic93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Dean and y/n spend some quality time together after waking up.





	Like Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta’d by @mcallmestiles. I do not own anything thing from Supernatural. Please reblog and comment if you like it or anything else I write. Don’t forget I am accepting commissions! The link is in my Tumblr bio. You can find me on Tumblr @musiclovinchic93. I am taking commissions for Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack.

Strong arms wrap around your midsection as you open y/e/c eyes. Dean’s hard pressed up against your back as he pulls you into his body. He places light kisses and places love bites all over your neck.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Dean whispers. He rubs the slight bulge on your stomach.

“Good morning Dean,” you reply. While placing your hand on top of his, you lean into his face and kiss him softly.

“How did you sleep?” Dean asks.

“Good,” you reply. “Especially since I have my old man snuggled up to me.”

“Old?” Dean replies. He removes his hand from your stomach and moves his body on top of yours. He rests his knees on the sides of your hips and places his hands on the sides of your head next to your ears. “Who are you calling old?”

“You,” you giggle. 

“I’ll  _ show _ you old!” Dean exclaims. 

You move your hands to his face and bring his lips down to yours. You give Dean passionate kisses to show him your love. He moans and his hands glide down to your hips. He squeezes as tongue begs for entrance to your mouth. You refuse access and Dean grunts. He moves his right hand from your hip to the outside of your panties and starts to rub. A moan escapes your mouth, and he takes his chance and moves his tongue against yours.

You grind your groin against Dean’s hand, trying to make some sweet friction. 

“No,” Dean huffs. His hand leaves your panties and you whimper. “Not yet sweetheart. Patience.”

“Fuck patience!” you whine. “I want you now.”

Dean laughs then his lips fall back on yours. He moves his hand back onto your groin and rubs harder. 

“Damn baby, you’re so wet,” Dean coos. 

“Please,” you moan.

Dean pulls your panties off your body and throws them across the room. Cold air nips at your pussy lips. Dean grabs the bottom of your nightshirt and pulls it over your head, and it joins your panties on the floor. Dean’s lips instantly find your pussy’s lips and places kisses all around your mound. Dean’s name escapes your mouth as he sucks on your slick. Moans fill the room as he sucks up your juices. 

Once Dean has filled his thirst, he presses his index finger into your pussy. You feel a   burn erupt. Dean pumps slowly building the burn. As Dean pumps faster, the burn becomes too much, and you scream out. Dean brings his slick drenched finger to his lips and sucks it like a lollypop. Lust fills your eyes from watching him lick his finger clean.

Dean pulls his shirt from his body. Your hands move to his waist and tug on his boxers. You are only able to get them down his thighs before he takes over. He lines himself up to your hole and his tip nudges you. Your hips start to wiggle in anticipation. He moves his green eyes to y/e/c orbs. They ask for permission to seek the pleasure you are both waiting for. You grab his cock and start pushing it into your hole.

Your pussy walls expand and pleasure fills you as his cock opens you wide. Moans escape both of your mouths as he bottoms out. During the glide into your pussy, Dean’s eyes closed as he let the pleasure of your tight pussy elope him. His eyes open and you are now his prey. His hands find your hips, and his lips find your neck. He slowly pulls his cock out of your pussy then slams back in. 

“Careful!” you squeal. “You could hurt the baby.”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Dean whispers. “You feel good; I couldn’t help myself.”

Dean goes back to pumping his cock in and out of your pussy. Your head slams down on the pillow as loud moans escape. Dean returns his lips to your throat as he leaves more love bites. Even though Dean is the only man for you, he likes to leave his mark. Barbaric, but the idea of Dean claiming you turns you on.

Dean picks up his speed, and the burn starts growing in your midsection. Dean plows into your pussy as you scream variations of “oh god”, “Yes”, and “Dean!”. 

“Dean, I’m going to cum,” you whine.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” Dean grunts. His skin slaps against yours as his pace picks up.

“DEAN!” you scream. The hot coil in your stomach breaks as your juices coats his cock.

“Shit, sweetheart, I’m cumming” Dean moans. His release mixes with yours. Once he is done, he moves off of your body and lays next to you. His arms grab your body and move it flush with his. “Did I go too hard?”

“No,” you smile. “You were perfect like always.”

“Can you believe we created this little peanut four months ago doing this very same thing?” Dean asks. He moves his hand onto your stomach and starts to rub it.

“No,” you reply. “It doesn’t seem like its been that long.”

“I can’t wait for him to arrive,” Dean smiles. He moves his green eyes directly towards yours. It’s almost like he is looking into your soul.

“Me either,” you reply. “What do you think the gender is?”

“Boy,” Dean replies. “Definitely a boy.”

“Why do you say that?” you question. “I think it is going to be a girl.”

“I want it to be a boy, so I can be the father John wasn’t,” Dean replies. He looks away from you and removes himself from your body. Dean’s regrets about John fills the room.

“Dean, John may not have been the father of the year, but he did the best he could,” you assert. “Yes, he never played ball with you, or was around a lot, but he still loved you and Sam the same as any other father loves their children.”

“I know, I just hope I will be a better father to our peanut than he was to Sam and me,” Dean says. He wipes a single tear from his eye.

“You will be,” You tell him. “You will be the best father, and Sam will be the best uncle the world has ever seen!”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Dean replies. A smile returns to his face. “I will be a badass daddy by day and supernatural hunter by night, kind of like Batman. A normal man by day, crime fighter by night.”

“Yeah, like Batman,” you laugh.

“Exactly like Batman,” Dean asserts.

You laugh at Dean new pose. He is standing like he is Batman looking out from a rooftop watching the city for crime to fight.

“All right Batman, I think its time to clean up and get some breakfast,” you say.

“Okay Mrs. Winchester,” Dean says as he climbs back on the bed and lays kisses on your lips. “Or, we could stay in bed longer, and let our bodies get acquainted again.”

“I don’t know,” you reply. “The baby and I are hungry, and you know how hangry I get when I don’t get food.”

“Are you hungry for food or for me?” Dean asks. His lips find your neck once again. His tongue ghosts over all the love bites he left just minutes ago. “You sure you’re not hungry for me?”

“No, Dean,” You reply. “I am definitely hungry for food.”

“Okay sweetheart,” Dean replies. 

“How about we get Sam up, and we go to that diner in town and get some pie for breakfast?” You ask.

“Fuck yeah!” Dean replies. 


End file.
